Time to take Risks
by degrassilovely
Summary: A tutor session takes turns for the best
1. Chapter 1

Eli had been crushing on Clare for a while and it was no doubt that they were into each other. They were best friends and the feelings were bound to grow between them so calling a 'tutor' session, made them both giddy. Eli was too turned on by Clare's little shorts and her t shirt.

"What'd you get for 3? About Carson?" Eli questioned.

"Um hold up." She skimmed back at her answer, checking for accuracy.

"You know what, I have a better idea." Eli spoke up randomly.

"How about you stop getting distracted?" Clare challenged.

"Let me just give you a massage as you study, cool?"

"Fine Eli, whatever." She playfully rolled her eyes. Eli grabbed the crème to put on her back to release aches. He crawled on top of her back as she laid stomach down and began to massage her shoulders and her neck. He massaged her lower back and began to trail his hands up. Clare grew a bit hesitant but figured she was just overreacting. She didn't have a bra on so she grew even more uncomfortable.

"Whoa Eli, watch your hands."

"Calm down." He pushed her shirt up a bit more and her breasts were revealed but she lied against the bed so Eli wouldn't see. "Eli, my mom is downstairs."

"And I'm just massaging you."

She nodded and relaxed herself moving the books out the way. He massaged down her butt, adding the crème to her back as he worked his magic. He looked down at her shorts and rubbed further into them. "Elijah, you're touching my ass." She said

Eli laughed, "Fine, neutral territory. Eli reached over and softly gripped her breasts. "Okay, that's enough. Now you're touching my breasts? You're insane."

"Come on, I was just massaging you. That's what happens when a masseuse wants to make his client feel good. Please." She laid back down hesitantly.

"Eli, you're really making uncomfortable." She admitted. "Do you like me or something?"

"Maybe." She blushed and hit her cheeks away from him. "Do you wanna do something?" He asked.

"I'm not into this kind of stuff." She defended.

"Well how do you know if you never tried it?" He asked.

"It's gross."

"You never had sex or was intimate at all so how would you know?"

"I just do." Eli turned her over and laid her down. He slowly lifted her shirt up and watched her turn away, "This is so weird." She muttered.

"Just pretend I'm one of those vampires from those movies." Eli joked.

Clare laughed and covered her face with her arms as Eli massaged her breasts. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over her nipple, "I cant believe I'm letting you do this to me."

Eli smirked and sucked on her nipple while lightly playing with the other. He sucked her breasts as he smiled up at her hearing her whimper.

Eli tugged her shirt and she sat up and threw it on the floor. "Is this what you've been thinking about every time we have sleepovers?" Clare asked lying back down comfortably.

"For the most part." He chuckled. Eli poured some of the oily crème on to her breasts and softly massaged them, lightly squeezing them hearing her heavily breathe. He ran his hands up and down her chest, "Does it feel good?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "It feels so good."

"Do you want an ass massage?" Eli asked rubbing his hands up her chest.

She looked at him weirdly, "Not really." He tugged at her shorts, "Stop denying your urges, Clare." He pulled down her shorts as she turned over. He rubbed her butt and heard her moan, causing him to get hard. He pulled down her panties and she abruptly turned to him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Your panties are getting dirty from the crème. I'm just tryna help you out." She didn't deny it as he pulled her panties down. She buried her face in her palms, hating herself for enjoying this so much.

"I'm sorry Eli, I cant do this." She sat up.

"Let me at least finish, make your whole body evenly creamy." Eli smirked. She lied back down and let him finish. Eli massaged her butt and lightly smacked it. "Your ass is so plump." Eli bit his lip looking down at her butt as she lied down, facing the opposite direction. He heard her moaning and knew she was turned on. He trailed his hand down and lightly touched her folds, causing her to moan again.

"Do you mind…if I taste you?" He asked. She was turned on and didn't care to say know. "Mhhmm." She moaned as she kept her face buried in her hands. He widened her legs a bit as she arched her hips. Eli leaned down and lightly touched her clit was his tongue, loving the sound of her moan. He lightly blew on it and and flicked his tongue inside of her clit. "Eli." She lightly moaned. "Don't stop."

Eli smirked as he began to suck on her clit. He pulled back, "Can you turn over so this could be easier for me?" She turned over and lied properly on her bed as he widened her legs. He ran his fingers on the outside of her folds.

"It feels good right? Its not weird?"

She shook her head, "So good." She heavily breathed and whimpered continuously. Eli began to suck on her clit, hearing her juices flow deliciously. He lightly pushed a finger inside of her. "Oh my-"She quickly covered her mouth to stop her profanity and any chances of her mom catching her. She looked down at him and widened her legs even more, "That feel so fucking good."

Eli pushed another finger inside of her and thrusted his fingers faster. Her hips arched as she grew desperate to cum. She grinded herself against his mouth and his fingers, "Please Eli." She begged tugging at his hair. He sucked harder and pushed his fingers deeper as she broke the skin on her lip trying to stop the moans. Eli put his other hand in her mouth, hoping that would keep her quiet. She sucked on his fingers as she came and heavily breathed, gasping for air.

Eli sat up and ran his hands up and down her body, "How was that?"

She pulled him down to her without a response and smashed her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli walked into the building after their night out surprised intimacy and he didn't know Clare would react the day after. He walked to her locker and saw her getting her needed books. "Hey." He smirked leaning on the locker beside hers. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." She smiled, continuing to get her books.

"Are you sure?" She closed her locker and took Eli's hand moving it to the side, "Are we together or…?" She gestured in between them.

"Um no considering we haven't even talked about that."

"Exactly so why did you do that to me last night?" She asked feeling guilty.

"I like you and I wanted to make you feel good."

"You took advantage of me, Eli."

"What the hell, how? You know you wanted it. It wasn't like you were drunk or something."

"But I was horny and I didn't know how to react in a situation like that. You know I'm abstinent."

"And we didn't have sex." Eli defended.

Clare sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Whats the problem? I don't get it, you liked it and so did I and if you don't want to do it again, we'll leave it as a one time thing and that's it. So just move on."

"That's the thing." She yelled. She swallowed the lump in her throat and calmed her voice, "I don't want to stop."

Eli raised his eyebrows, "You liked it that much? You wanna do it again?"

She shyly nodded. "But we cant just be intimate with nothing else. I said I like you and you're leading me on if you do this with me." Eli said.

"Well does it make you feel better if I tell you Ive been crushing on you since we've been friends?"

"Seriously?"

"That's why I didn't want to stop yesterday, I mean obviously I tried but I really did want you to do that." She blushed. "It felt really good."

"Well I'm glad."

"We have to get to class." Eli nodded as they walked to English class. They settled down and were having a discussion on the book Eli and Clare failed to read last night. They sat in tables of twos, as the class was talking, Eli softly massaged Clare's inner thigh. He trailed his hands up her legs, thankful she had a dress on.

She looked at him, "Not here."

"Shh." He whispered back facing the class.

Eli pulled back at her panties and stuck his fingers inside of her. "Shit."She groaned lowly and lied her head down on the desk facing Eli, "Stop please."

He shook his head and thrusted his fingers faster. Her mouth fell open bound to scream as Eli stuck his other set of fingers in her mouth to suck on. The rest of the class was enthusiastic about the book so the teacher was oblivious to Eli and Clare.

"So good." She sucked on his fingers and pushed his hand deeper inside of her. She felt herself growing close and pushed his hands out of her mouth screaming, "Eli!" She released and heavily breathed as Eli quickly moved his hand away. Clare looked up and realized the whole class heard her."Um Ms. Edwards and , excuse yourselves from my class."Clare blushed as she got up and left the room. She turned around and smacked Eli's chest. He smirked and pushed her against a locker holding his hands out to her, "Suck it off."

She looked down and leaned over, sucking his hand clean. "Since we're not doing anything anyway, do you think you could help me?" He whispered against her lips.

"With?" She questioned.

He trailed her hands down to the front of his pants and she hesitantly nodded. Eli took her hand and they walked in the janitor's closet. They closed it behind them as Clare unbuckled Eli's pants and tugged them down with his boxers. "Want do you want me to do?" She asked inexperienced in this area.

"Whatever you want."

She shrugged, "I don't what to do." She blushed embarrassed. Eli stroked his length trying to give her a hint at where to start, "Okay?" She nodded and moved his hand and did as he displayed. She played with his tip a bit and stroked him. She looked up at him and saw him smirking down at her. She moved her hand faster and heard him moan and she knew she was doing it right. Eli arched his hips and tried to put Clare's mouth closer to his penis.

"What are you doing?"She asked abruptly.

"Please."

"Um." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay."

She softly bit her lip before taking him in her mouth. She heard him loudly groan and giggled at his pleasure. She bobbed her head and sucked hard on him. She put a thumbs up asking him if she was doing good and he bit his lip hard not being able to answer.

He pulled at her hair as he looked back down at her, licking his lips. "Can I cum on your tits?"

She lifted up her dress, leaving her bra on as Eli stroked himself for the last minute, releasing on Clare's breasts.

He stood her up and sucked her breasts, deliciously. Eli picked her up and kissed her lips, "I like you so much."

"I like you too."She leaned down and softly gripped his face, pushing her tongue in his mouth. She moaned and grinded into him.

"What if I said I wanted to have sex with you?" Clare asked pulling back.

"I would say no because you're just horny right now and will regret it later."

"What if I want to like eventually?"

"I don't know, why?"

Clare shrugged, "Just asking."

"Do you wanna go in Morty?" Eli asked. She nodded and hopped down from him. She took his hand as they walked out and climbed in the back of his hearse. Eli closed the shade and curled together. "I wanna see your body." He whispered in her ear. "But I'm cold." She pouted. "I have a blanket, don't worry."

Clare pulled up her dress and pulled the blanket over their bodies. Eli leaned down and left several more hickies on Clare's breasts. "So beautiful." He muttered before kissing her lips once more.

She smiled, "Do you think they'll ever find out we cut the whole day?"

Eli shrugged, "Its worth it."

**Next chapter might be worth reading, I have an idea**


	3. Chapter 3

Eli heard knocking from the back of the car. He groaned and sat up and looked out the window to see the principal and Clare's mom. "Fuck." He groaned. He woke up Clare and told her her mom was outside and to get dressed. Eli opened the trunk and faintly smiled at the adults.

"Why the hell aren't you in class?" Helen asked questioning Clare. She was still half asleep in a daze and didn't respond.

"Their English teach was telling me they were being inappropriate in class so she told them to wait outside and didn't find them after." Simpson explained.

"Inappropriate? As in what?" Helen asked shocked.

"Would you like to explain what was happening?" Clare asked.

"Eli kind of touched me, its not a big deal. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Clare, you're only 16 and you aren't even together."

"This is bullshit." She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car, walking towards the street. Helen glared at Eli, "Can you at least have the decency to get her back here?"

Eli sighed and hopped out running after Clare. "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm gonna get in trouble and she's acting like I'm fucking 5, its ridiculous."

"You have to admit we were wrong though."

"We? You're the one who put your fingers inside of me."

"Don't start this again like this is all my fault." He took her hand and pulled her back over.

"You're grounded, you're not allowed over anymore." She said to Eli. "And this little whatever you have going on needs to stop."

Clare remained uninterested, "Are you done?" Helen cringed at her daughter's disrespect. She dragged her into her car and drove off. "Do I expect to see you tomorrow Mr. Goldsworthy?" Simpson asked.

"Sure." Eli got in his car and drove off and texted Clare, _Are you alright?_

_Come over tonight?_

_I cant_

_Just sneak into my room, please._

_Maybe_

Clare sighed, wanting to see Eli to relieve her stress. She locked her room and lied down since her mom disconnected her computer and TV. She got a text and looked at it, _What time should I come?_

She smiled brightly, _Really late so my mom's sleeping_

_See you later, beautiful_

XXX

It was about 1 am and Clare was starting to think Eli wasn't gonna come. _Come downstairs _She received from Eli. She was in her see through lace, black boy shorts and bra. She walked downstairs quietly and let him in, "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered to him.

"You missed my hands inside your pussy, huh?" She blushed and nodded, kissing his lips. She took his hand and led him upstairs and Eli smacked her ass. She squealed and quickly covered her mouth. They reached her room and she locked it behind them.

"You look so sexy"

She smiled and lied on the bed, pulling him on top, "Can we have sex please?"

Eli shook his head, "Just foreplay, okay?"

She pouted but nodded anyway. Eli tugged down her panties and slipped his fingers in between her folds. She arched her back immediately and looked down at him lick her insides. She bit her lip as he pushed more fingers inside of her, pushing deeper. She buried her face in the pillow so she wouldn't scream or moan.

"I cant tell you how good this feels." Eli soon made her cum and he licked it up, happily. Eli took off his pants and boxers and hovered over. She sat up and he put his dick in between her breasts. She squeezed them together as he fucked her tits. She looked up to him and smiled, leaning down to lick his dick. He soon released and Clare wiped it off her breast and sucked it off. She climbed on top of him, feeling his cock rub against her pussy, "Please." She begged in his ear.

"Trust me, I really want to but not now and definitely not when you have to be quiet because when we do because I wanna hear those moans from those sexy lips of yours." She softy giggled and leaned down to kiss him. "You have to go." She pouted.

"Why?"

"As much as I want you to stay, you have to be gone before my mom wakes up."

"Alright." He said getting dressed. "Tomorrow Adam and Fiona are sleeping over and you're gonna be there right?"

"I'll try my best." He nodded and kissed her and fled her house.

XXXX

Clare begged her mom to spend a night at Alli's house but she was really going to Eli's. "After what happened I just need to clear my head and spend time with my friends and go back to my old self." She lied.

"Call me when you get there and if there are emergencies, call me."

"Thank you."Clare ran upstairs and texted Eli telling him she'll be there in about 10 minutes. She packed her clothes of practically all provocative clothes and said bye to her mom, catching a cab. She paid the driver and got out knocking on the door.

"Hey," She smiled when he opened it. She kissed him and walked inside.

"How did you convince your mom?"

"Told her I was staying at Alli's, where's Adam and Fiona?"

"On their way" Eli sat down and pulled Clare into his lap. "I have to call my mom." She said grabbing her phone. She dialed her number and told Eli to stop kissing her neck to no avail.

"Hey mom, I'm here."

"Okay sweetie, have fun."

"Thanks." She hung up and faced Eli, kissing his lips, "So what were you planning for tonight?"

"I was thinking maybe we go out to the movies, come back play some games and eat everything in my house."He laughed.

"I like that idea." She smiled. The bell rang and Eli got up to get it letting Adam and Fiona.

"Hey Clare." The couple said .

She smiled and gave them each a hug. "So we heard about this new thing with you and Eli."

She blushed and nodded ,"Yeah."

XXXX

The couples were in the movie theatres with their nachos and popcorn as the previews just ended. Eli begged Clare to sit in his lap and that's what she did. He was pressing against her butt, she loved the feeling of it. She ate her nachos and watched the movie.

Eli ran his hands up inside Clare's shirt and softly touched her breasts. She leaned into his touch.

"Save it for the bedroom." Adam said disgusted. Clare stuck her tongue out at them, "We're in the back, no one cares."

Clare sat sideways in Eli's lap as he watched the movie and continued to touch her plump breasts. Eli put a nacho in her cleavage and leaned down, eating it as Clare giggled.

The movie soon ended and Eli was driving them back to his house.

"So Eli how was the movie?" Fiona asked.

"Good, I liked the ending." Eli laughed not really paying attention to it. They got out of the car and walked upstairs, "Lets play Never Have I Ever" Fiona suggested.

They agreed and sat down as Eli started, "Hmm, never have I ever kissed a guy."

Clare glared at Eli, "Really?" Clare took off her jean jacket as Fiona took off her shoes.

"Never have I ever spent less than 100$ on shoes." Fiona spoke."

"Wow." Eli said and took off his shirt as Clare took off her headband and Adam, his beanie.

"Never have I ever made out with a girl named Clare." Adam laughed looking at Eli. He glared in response and took off his rings.

They continued to go rounds and rounds until the girls were stripped down to their bra and panties, Eli in his boxers and Adam found things to take off that didn't involve him getting uncomfortable. They put in a movie and Clare and Eli cuddled on his bed and Adam and Fiona on the blow up bed.

Clare kissed Eli's lips, "I want you to touch me."

"Here?"

She nodded, "They don't care and I don't they're even gonna turn away from the movie."

He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips, lovingly. He trailed his hands down her body and teased her a bit. He stuck his fingers inside of her as she moaned. She bit her lip, and as Eli pushed his fingers deep inside of her, "Shit." She swore.

Adam and Fiona looked up to see Eli and Clare being intimate. "They're disgusting." Adam commented.

Fiona got up and sat at the edge of the bed watching them. Eli looked at Fiona weirdly, "What are you doing?"

"That's hot."

Eli chuckled and turned back to Clare, feeling her move his fingers faster. "Baby, calm down."

"Make me cum please." She begged. Fiona sat in front of Clare, "You look so cute when you're desperate to cum."

Clare pulled Fiona down to her lips and Fiona looked wide eye as well as Eli and Adam. Clare was obviously horny and couldn't control herself. Adam pulled Fiona back, "Stay away from my girlfriend, Clare." She groaned and buried her face in the pillow as Eli began to suck her clit.

She jumped up, "Fuck." She tugged at Eli's hair. "Don't stop." She begged.

Fiona laughed looking at Adam, "Am I like that?"

"I think Clare's a bit worst." Adam chuckled. As Adam watched the movie, Fiona continued to watch Eli go down on Clare.

"Fiona, stop watching. You're so weird." Eli said pulling back from Clare.

"Then why do it in front of us?"

He rolled his eyes and attached his mouth back to Clare's clit. She soon released and he climbed back on top of her. "So beautiful." He kissed his lips.

"How do you feel?"

"Amazing." She smiled and looked at Fiona, "You're such a creep."

Fiona shrugged, "I couldn't help it." Clare smiled and turned back to Eli and kissed him.


End file.
